Lacerta
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: A strange frilled-necked creature causes havoc in the BBA building.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Lacerta

**Summary**

A strange frilled-necked creature causes havoc in the BBA building.

**.**

Tyson had never been the one to boast without reason, but today he found something incredibly amazing. He had never seen such a creature before; he had only imagined them in his head. But he did not think they actually existed. "Wait until I tell Hiro," he whispered excitedly. "Hiro will be so proud!" he exclaimed happily. He turned to face the creature on the floor, sitting next to the pot plant near the front door.

The creature peered up at him curiously, wondering whether or not to run or attack. The human didn't appear to be a threat but the humans' intention was not known. "Come to Pa Pa," the navy-blue haired boy spoke, beckoning the animal to come to him with his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to know what you are," he added gently, eyeing the animal with amazement.

"Tyson?" asked a voice. "What are you... what the hell is that?" the person shrieked, throwing a finger at the small animal.

"Calm down Daichi," Tyson said, looking at his fiery, little friend. "It's just a lizard... at least, I think it is."

Daichi took a step back, eyeing the creature warily. "It looks vicious Tyson! Do you see its beady little eyes and mane?"

Tyson sighed. "It's harmless! And that's not a mane, it's a frill."

Daichi shook his head. "No, it's certainly a mane, kinda looks like a tiny lion... only with brown scales and beady little eyes," he explained, casting a terrified glance at the creature. The animal hissed. "SEE! It's vicious!" Daichi shouted, taking another step back.

"What's with all the shouting?" another voice asked. "I'm trying to study for the upcoming biology exam!"

"There's a scary-looking creature sitting on kitchen floor near the front door!" Daichi yelled. "It's got a mane, beady little eyes, scales and sharp teeth!" he added.

"It's not a mane! It's a frill!" Daichi yelped.

"Mane!"

"Frill!"

"MANE!"

"FRILL!"

"MANE!"

"FRILL!"

The screaming match between the two boys captured the attention of Rei, who was deeply involved in a thick novel. The jet black haired teenager walked into the room and let out a yawn. "What's the matter guys? No more bacon left on the table?" he grinned, laughing softly at his own joke. He smiled softly. "So... what's the big issue?"

"There's a mini lion in the kitchen!" Daichi screamed, instantly pointing to the creature on the floor.

"It's a lizard!" Tyson yelled back.

Rei glanced over at the creature and raised his eyebrows. "What is that thing?"

"You mean you haven't seen such a thing before on your travels?" Tyson asked, looking at his friend.

Rei shook his head. "I've seen some pretty weird creatures, but that just takes the cake," he said, looking at the flaps of skin on the creatures head. "It looks kinda pretty... in a weird way."  
"Pretty? It looks like a dragon!" Daichi shouted.

Rei sighed. "Is there a time when you are not shouting?" Daichi didn't reply. Rei sighed again. "I guess not... I'll ask Kai, maybe he has seen one before," he said, before leaving the room.

As they waited for Rei to come back with Kai, Daichi decided it would be a good idea to prove how dangerous the creature was to Tyson. Without wasting another thought, Daichi grabbed Tyson's beyblade and hurled it at the creature. The flaps of skin flared open displaying an impressive frill. The creature stepped back, and hissed at Daichi. Daichi darted behind Tyson, wrapped his arms around his stomach and screamed. "AHH!"

"Get off me Daichi!" Tyson growled, trying to remove Daichi's arms from his waist. The creature continued to display its frill watching Tyson and Daichi fight. Two arms pulled Daichi away from Tyson, allowing Tyson to breathe. "Thanks," he muttered, turning to face his saviour. "Hey Kai!"

Kai, the typical lone wolf, simply let out a soft snort. "Rei told me there's a wild creature sitting in the kitchen," he said, looking around for the creature. "There's nothing to be afraid o- what is that?" he asked, his eyes resting on the frilled creature. His eyes widened with fear. He wasn't accustomed to feeling fear but this unknown animal sparked fear within him. He had never seen anything like it before.

"I take it you haven't seen one either," Rei concluded. "Are we scaring it or something?" he asked.

Tyson turned on Daichi and pointed a finger in his face. "You threw my beyblade at it!"

Daichi pouted. "I was bored."

"That's not an excuse!"

"So Kai... any ideas?" Rei asked.

Kai shrugged. "It's a lizard that much is apparent," he said turning around. "I'm going to ask Kenny or Max, perhaps they'd know."

Rei watched Kai leave the room and shook his head. "Not one for words..."

The lizard hissed again. Rei, Tyson and Daichi exchanged nervous glances – what was the lizard planning on doing next?

"That's a frilled neck lizard!" Kenny exclaimed, the second shortest member running in excitedly, Max and Kai behind him. "I never thought I'd see on inside the house!"

Tyson, Rei, Kai and Daichi looked at Kenny surprised. "You know what that thing is?" Rei asked.

Kenny nodded. "Yes. It's an Australian lizard. The dinosaur Dilophosasurs in Jurassic Park was inspired by this lizard. Adult frill-necked lizards may grow up to one metre in total length. They often walk quadrupedally when on the ground. When frightened they begin to run on all-fours and then accelerate onto the hind-legs. Males are significantly larger than females both as juveniles and when mature. The frill of the Australian frilled dragon is used to scare off potential predators — as well as hissing and lunging. If this fails to ward off the threat, the lizard flees bipedally to a nearby tree where it climbs to the top and relies on camouflage to keep it hidd.."

"Um... Kenny... please stop," said Tyson. "You're making my head hurt."

Kenny stopped talking and nodded. "Sorry Tyson, I just find this stuff extremely fascinating!"

"Now that we know what it is... what do we do with it?" asked Rei, looking at his friends. "I mean, we can't just leave it here."

Tyson looked away and glanced up at the ceiling, Max whistled and looked away, Daichi fidgeted and Kai examined the floor. No one wished to touch the lizard. "I take it that's a no," concluded Rei.

"Let's just leave it there and hope it goes away," suggested Kai, edging back discreetly. He didn't like reptiles. He was more of a bird man. At least you could cuddle birds. Before any of them could object, Kai quickly left the room.

"We could always keep it..." Max trailed off at the thought of keeping a pet lizard. His mum wouldn't object – at least lizards were clean. "Can I keep it and name it Fred?"

"Fred?" echoed Tyson.

Rei shrugged. "What kind of name is 'Fred' for a lizard?"

"We're keeping it as a pet?" Daichi asked, obviously terrified at the thought.

Max grinned. "Sure, why not? It's not going to hurt us if we don't harm it," he replied. "You'll be fine Daichi, we'll protect you."

Daichi frowned. He was not impressed. "Alright..."

Tyson smiled. "Hey, if Kai annoys us we can always train Fred to bite him! Ha ha ha," he laughed at the thought of a Kai being attacked by the frilled lizard. It would be nice to get some payback. The other members of the Bladebreakers laughed – it would be nice to see Kai get pawned by a lizard.

**.**

The end. Took me less than three hours to write this and I didn't even edit. Think of it as a very rough draft. Thoughts are much appreciated!


End file.
